User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Sample Script of TGTTA 2
Sample Script In The Great Time Travel Adventure with while our actual heroes we know doing things. We have Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jimmy, Julian and Lydia all sitting in a restaurant. Jimmy: So What are we doing here, shouldn't we go after Darkwarrior? Bender: Yeah but we as might as well enjoy a nice eating while we do so Starfire: But why aren't we? Skipper: Because Starfire, I think we need to leer Darkwarrior to us, so we need to use someway. Bender: It's how we're going get me and Skipper's past selves on the case Lydia: I get why you want to alert your past selves, it's just aren't there things called time paradoxes? Jimmy: Yeah there are, and you're right. But Bender he's already met himself once or who knows how many times. And the Universe didn't implode and speaking of which do you have of actually proving you're from the future? Starfire: Jimmy, you know how Bender can prove he's Future Bender to Past Bender so The Benders won't go on a Bender trying to figure who's who and oh my god my head hurts Skipper: To be literate Jimbo, You put a Back Up Unit in him in The 3rd adventure we had when he got hurt bad and the only other alternative was Star's Tamazarin Acupuncture Bender: And that was painful, I still think about the pain Jimmy: I may be Jimmy, but I'm a clone it's not like I remember this stuff King Julian: He's right, "stuffing his face with donuts" It's the orginial that remembered it, and also have this plate, get me some more do'h nuts. Skipper: Hey slow down numbskull, you're going to choke. King Julian: Don't tell me how to eat donuts! choking Bender: matter-of-factly Hey, Julian's choking again. Skipper: Isn't there a first-aid chart around here somewhere? Bender: Somebody scare him. Jimmy: That's for the hiccups! Starfire: I know "blasts Julian with a starbolt" King Julian: Oh god that was terrible Lydia: This a first time? Starfire: No this is the 8th time he's done this Skipper: He's a real idiot that way Jimmy: So what are we going to do while waiting Bender: What I'm going to do is sing with this karaoke machine in me to relax. "he turns on the karaoke machine and starts singing in a overly dramatic manner" Hey baby, I hear the blues a-callin', Tossed salad and scrambled eggs, Mercy (alt: Quite stylish.) And maybe I seem a bit confused, Yeah maybe, but I got you pegged! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!But I don't know what to do with those tossed salads and scrambled eggs. They're callin' again. Scambled eggs all over my face. What is a boy to do. Goodnight, everybody. Jimmy: Wasn't that relaxing? King Julian: No this is relaxing up boombox and begins badly playing "I Like to move it"; while he starts dancing which horrifies Jimmy. Jimmy: Oh no! I'll save you, Julian! [picks up a roll from Starfire's plate and slingshots it at Julian; it goes up his mouth and sticks in the back of his throat; Jimmy comes over to assist him Julian, are you all right? That's it, chew, chew, and swallow. There, better? King Julian: BETTER?! I was just fine until you lodged that hot roll into my windpipe! Jimmy: But I had to! It's too dangerous to play that kind of music out here in a restaurant, It might attract... a mad duck. King Julian: a low, cautious tone A Mad Duck? You mean like the ones that... an angry tone DON'T EXIST?! Jimmy: What are you saying? King Julian: There's no such thing! They're just a myth. Bender: Oh no, Julians, mad ducks are all too real. It says so in the Time Traveling .Herald. up newspaper King Julian: cover story "I Married a Mad Duck"? Skipper: Yeah! And Supernatural Monthly! up newspaper King Julian: reads "Mad Ducks and Sci-Fi Are Real"? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Skipper: Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also true Ring Tail. Bender: He's Right. Mad Ducks are no laughing matter. Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy... Starfire: Bender, you said that line enough times Lydia: Oh it's just his record player in his mouth let me "conks Bender's mouth" Bender: Thank you King Julian: You're right! I should be more careful. In fact, why don't you tell me all of the things I shouldn't do if I want to keep the mad ducks away? Jimmy: Okay, that's easy. First off, don't play booty shaking music. King Julian: Okay. Then what? Bender: Never wave a flashlight back and forth really fast. Skipper: It's terrible for their eyes King Julian: You're kidding. Jimmy: Don't stomp around. They take that as a challenge. Bender: Yeah. King Julian: on notepad Go on. Bender: Don't ever eat cheese. King Julian: Sliced , cubed, Swiss, Mortaledda, Mozerilla, Fetticuini, Blue etc Bender: Mortaledda, the others are fine King Julian: Yeah, yeah, and? Jimmy: Never wear a sombrero in a goofy fashion! Skipper: Or clown shoes. Bender: And that goes double for a hoop skirt. Skipper: And never Ever screech like a monkey! King Julian: Wow! That's amazing how many things can set a mad duck off! Starfire: They sound horrible King Julian: And... and suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger. Jimmy: Why? King Julian: I don't know... off and returns with a flashlight, clown shoes, hoop skirt, sombrero, and tray full of cubed cheese; a diabolical look is on his face Just a feeling! Bender: Oh, Fuck No. Jimmy: No King Julian: Yes. Skipper: It's Your Funeral Ring Tail Julian begins making chimp noises All 3 of them : Julian/Ringtail , please don't! Julian continues hooting, stomping, and waving flashlight around Skipper: "sighs" Let's just put this Scenting candles here it's the only way to calm a mad duck. King Julian: laughing You guys are so gullible. See? I did everything that attracts a mad duck, and nothing happened. If they really exist, why didn't one show up? Bender: Maybe it's because you're not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion. King Julian: Oh, pfft. Sorry, how silly of me! You mean like this? tilts his sombrero to the right, laughing, but something off-screen takes the hat and turns it upside-down instead Bender: No. Like that. zooms out to show that a mad duck that inverted Julian's sombrero; it begins to maul [off-camera the screaming Julian Meanwhile to another room where Discord is watching Discord: It's show time everyone, Tonight's humor Skit: Julian get mauled by a pissed creature of the night Finn: Give me some popcorn "Discord gives him some" Jorgen: Take your seat everyone this is going to be a fun time Discord: Oh dear I'm out of popcorn. Rick put some more on Marceline: Turn up the volume Discord: Right Back to the others Lydia: Julian, are you okay? King Julian: bruised and battered No. Jimmy: Quick! Jump inside the circle before he comes back! Bender: Yeah. They often attack 4 times conescutively. King Julian: Are you crazy? A scented candle circle won't stop that monster. I'm running for my life! Jimmy: No!! mad duck comes back and resumes mauling Julian} Skipper: Don't run! Sea bears hate that! Kign Julian: Thanks for the tip. I guess I'll just limp back inside, then. Starfire: No!! [the mad duck comes back and resumes mauling Julian Skipper: They hate limping more, and there's one thing they hate even more King Julian: Well, I guess I'll just have... mad duck comes back and resumes mauling Julian Bender: We should have warned you about crawling. mad duck comes back and resumes mauling Julian King Julian: What'd I do that time, it's four times, why did I get attacked a fifth time? Jimmy: I don't know! I guess he just doesn't like you. Starfire: Disguise yourself as another person. King Julian: Okay. mad duck comes back and resumes mauling Julian Bender: That was not a circle, that was a square. King Julian: and climbs on top of SpongeBob and Patrick, who are still sitting in the circle Move over! mad duck comes up to the circle, sniffs it, points a threatening claw at Julian, and leaves Lydia: So that mad duck was he associated with Darkwarrior? Bender: It looked mechancial, and since Darkwarrior is a mad duck and does use mechancial ducks, then yes he clearly is angry. So we better get ready to spring the trap. Category:Blog posts